Nineal Athenasios
Nineal "Nines" Athenasios, is played by none other than Nines. History Nines once hailed from Irosis it being his homeland, however while he was young he took to a life of crime as a means to survive within the Sultanate. Once caught it was a quick summery trial with a result of execution. However shortly after being arrested and tried his friends did their best to get him out of the kingdom. Once on a boat to the mainland he managed to wind up in Lyveria, there he managed to make it for awhile on his own, however one day he was caught by a passing Alchemist, named Twy'lphaesyn. He feared the resulting punishment, and he found it in what he had stolen. The poor kid had attempted to steal a dagger to sell it later for some coin, however wound up vomiting blood shortly later. Twy'lphaesyn in an attempt to cover up the fact he was a poisoner, took the kid home and helped him better. Afterwards Nines found out the man was rather well off being a high end Merchant selling both healing remedies, herbs, and a black market poisoner. Nines humbling himself before the man asked if he could apprentice with him, and learn his trade. It wasn't long before the two of them found out he had absolutely no talent with people, and was a terrible merchant. However the boy took to Alchemy, and chemistry like a fish did to water, remarkably smart, and remarkably dexterous and unlike most other humans his lack of personality helped him blend in with the other races quite well. His build was small and allowed him to finagle with things that taller creatures like elves couldn't. So Twy'lphaesyn his master taught him the trades of Alchemy, Poison crafting, and the art of healing. However instead of becoming a merchant, Twy'lphaesyn had other plans for the boy. Instead of letting Nineal go about his plans of attempting to become an absolutely terrible merchant, Twy'lphaesyn instead raised the boy on stories of his own linage, of great noble elven paladins, who channeled their faith in the gods into physical results. Divine Clerics who were capable of great magical healing, Alchemists who longer ago were capable of using magic instead of herbs, and tinctures to heal the wounded. He also told the boy about how all of that suddenly, stopped working. The gods wouldn't answer their faithful. Magic didn't seem to work as well as it used too. Alchemists were forced to learn new ways to help others, the divine warriors were all but reduced to commoners with their power source either completely gone, or blocked off from them. So he made a request of Nineal when he became a man, and new as much of the art as educating him could do. He gave the boy enough gear to get by on his own, and told him to become an adventurer, like those stories he loved. Hopefully one day, he may be legend enough to go on into history books. The elf then paid for a caravan heading to Allenthell for the Festival of Light , it was as good a lead as any. Appearance Nineal stands at five foot nine inches tall, his build is athletic however not bulky, and is closer to a scholar's physically. His verdant green eyes gleam with intelligence. His unkempt appearance and his paranoid personality hints at a life in the streets, however his stance, posture, and equipment betrays this with a life of peace and the luxury of money. He wears leather armor underneath a grey coat that goes to his ankles, on his hands are a pair of leather gloves, the leather over the fore and middle fingers as well as his thumb removed to allow him to grip small objects with finesse.His pants are humble breeches, however a bit baggy. Wrapped around his waist is a leather belt, attached to it is a small kit for healing, a coin pouch, his left hip a scabbard for his fine dueling sword, strapped to the back a quiver of crossbow bolts, and off to the right side a waterskin. Slung across his torso over his coat is a bandolier covered in small glass vials, and down near his waist on the bandolier is a small pouch for his alchemical reagents. His boots are just simple leather boots, with belt buckles securing them on. On his back is a backpack with standard living goods in it, trail rations torches, a bed roll is secured to it with rope. Next to this is his light crossbow. Personality Nines is eccentric. He is capable of going from a fun wacky guy, to a solemn brooder, sometimes quite rapidly. He always tries to be nice to everyone except those he feels are assholes, Friends Twy'phaesyn Synclaer - Mentor - Wise old elf alchemist dude, who taught me everything I currently know about everything GOOD I do. The sneaky stealy bits? Thats just stuff I knew before I met him. Thats how I met him. Note to self: Stop stealing, it gets you kidnapped by elves. Enemies *This is ls surprisingly empty as of now* Aspirations To solve the mystery of the missing divinities, and to fix, or repair whatever has damaged the natural flow of magic. All while maintaining a solid life, and not getting murderified. ---- Character Log Category:Player Characters